Son of the End
by Kankuro Cifer
Summary: On his sixth Birthday Naruto is saved by Finé. Elemental nations, prepare, here comes the son of the End.


Son of the End

A new fanfic, and my first English fanfic, so sorry for if there is any grammar error. A crazy idea, what if Fine adopts Naruto and rises him outside the Elemental nations and then the prodigal son returned? A Little oc Fine.

Prologue

Finé was walking peacefully by the streets of an ancient village, since her sacrifice for that girl, shirabe, she didn't know why but she had been reborn once again.

It was fascinating, to discover a whole continent hidden inside of some kind of illusion, it was like the time was completely reversed, she could see normal technology, TVs, radios… but everything was or old or very rudimentary , also the shinobi intrigued her, that energy called ''Chakra'' it was something that neither Tsubasa or his manager Ogawa used.

The more that she learned, the more her curiosity grew reaching new levels… but she wasn't so twisted that she would jump at a shinobi to experiment on him *Cough*orochimaru*cough* as appealing as that sounded.

The village…Konohagakure… Today was having some kind of festival, when she asked the reason, one civilian explained her that it was a festival in honor on their deceased Yondaime and to celebrate the defeat of the Kyubi no kitsune, the nine tailed fox, by the hands of the same man.

The Bijuu were other of the things that intrigued her, enormous masses of this Chakra with its own will… but if she wasn't mistaken the Bijuu were just that, energy, how do you kill a wild mass of energy? How could you manage to do such a feat?

There were too many questions and she only had a few answers, if she could consider the little information that she had worth to be called an answer.

Finé sighed passing her hand through her pale blonde bangs…

''Kill the demon, don't let it escape''

That shout attracted her attention, she sprung into action, using a little of the Nehushtan 's energy, she leaped like a shinobi trough the rooftops of the village, when she found a mob chasing a little boy, no older than six.

He had the brightest golden hair that she had ever seen, just like if the sun had kissed his head, blue sapphire eyes, just like a pair of shining gems, but filled with tears and fear.

Finé fell just between the angry mob and the little child, now she could see traces of malnutrition, lack of sleep and most of all, she could see loneliness, despair and a grave crave for affection, this broke her heart.. but between the holes of his ragged shirt, she saw a drawing, just like if it was a tattoo, and then all pieces fell in place.

Just like she though , there was no human that could kill or destroy a wild mass of energy like a Bijuu, but she had hear about people that had one of these beings sealed inside, allowing them to use the raw power of the Bijuu…Jinchuriki was the term if she remembered correctly.

-What do you think you are doing?- she asked calmly staring with her golden slitted eyes directly at the mob

- We are just finishing what Yondaime-sama started, killing that demon!- was the shout of one civilian.

- Oh, really?- she smirked- If that's true, if he is a demon, then shouldn't you be… I don't know.. dead maybe?-she asked like it was the most common thing on the world- because if I were a demon… let me guess you do this on a normal basis, the beatings I mean, well if I were a demon, I won't ever think of just let myself be beaten, I would kill you instead of put up with your shit-

- Shut the hell up, you demon lover whore!- screeched a pink haired civilian.

- What did you call me?- asked Finé a little furious.. very bad thing when you are talking about her.

- You heard me just fine, you skank, you are nothing more that a gaijin who comes to our village and had the nerve to defend that disgusting thing, it doesn't have any right to live and we have let it live enough staining the name of Konoha, so get the hell out of our way!-

Now Finé was bubbling, rage was running through her veins mixing itself with hatred and disgust towards these people. She saw a few shinobi of the village advancing towards her ready to threw her out, so she did the most intelligent thing.

-Little one, please close your eyes an shut your hears, this isn't going to be pretty- she said looking at the blond child over her shoulder.

The child obeyed, and then a evil smile appeared on her face.

-You won't see the light of the sun again- she promised

The shinobi laughed at her.

-Look, this bitch thinks that she can do something to trained shinobi!-

The laugh of the man was cut when a blue light covered Finé's body, and then a amethyst chain passed trough his skull, killing him instantly.

-You wanted to beat a child who had no control of what he has in his insides- said Finé when the light died down, revealing the Nehushtan armor cladding her body- And now, you are going to die!-

The chain whips flew piercing, severing and killing civilians and ninjas alike, the ones that could pass and evade the whips found out that their attacks couldn't even scratch her ''Asgard''

Blood painted the walls of the buildings and coated her whips, when she disposed of the corpses, just stacking them up, she turned to Naruto, giving him a hug.

-Are you ok little one?- she whispered gently changing her slitted eyes to the gold version of Ryoko's.

-Yes, thank you miss-

The Hokage arrived at that very moment

-What happened here?-

- You should keep your dogs on a short leash, if it wasn't for me, they would have beaten up this child-

-Jiji!- exclaimed Naruto- This pretty lady- insert a sweet smile and a light blush on Finé- Helped me, she saved me from that mean people!-

-May I ask who are you miss?-

-I'll answer your questions in a more private place… also, I'm not going to leave this child here alone…. Which remembers me… What's your name sweetie?- asked with a sweet smile to the child that she was carrying on her arms

-The name's Naruto!- exclaimed the blond child

- Nice to meet you then, Naru-chan- greeted before turning to the hokage

-Follow me, we'll talk in my office-

-Lead the way then- she ordered, following the Hokage, with Naruto still on her arms.

Here is the prologue, next chapter we will see Naruto in his new home and the meeting with the 2nd Division Mobile Disaster Response Corps and maybe he'll obtain his Relic.

Now, I need you to post with your reviews the name of your favourite legendary weapon as well as a relic song. If Naruto doesn't use any of your, maybe they will appear being wielded why an oc… if you want to send one instead of the relic, better, I need teammates for Naruto, but only two will appear.

And remember… See that cute screen at the en of the chapter? Use it and review please!


End file.
